Zazan x World Domination & Reader
by subboy1337
Summary: A story of asspulls because Zazan would not be powerful enough to achieve her goals in the manga, and because I added a self-insert.
1. My Queen!

Zazan

The king had been born and the queen had died. Zazan was very pleased with this. "Follow me, I am the queen." She told to her squadron.

They followed without hesitance, they were already used to following her, and she had every reason to declare herself queen. After all she was the most powerful female chimera ant. "Not only am I beautiful, my stinger is able to create an endless army" Zazan thought.

Zazan had determined Meteor City was an ideal location to build her nest due to being isolated from the rest of the world. "Pike make yourself useful and build me a nest"

"Of course, Zazan-sama" Pike had darted off and webbing quickly built up a fortress Zazan could call her own.

Zazan entered her fortress. "Not bad Pike."

"Thank you Zazan-sama"

"Where is my throne?" Zazan demanded

Pike had escorted Zazan to her throne. "Leave your queen to herself, and finish my nest Pike." Pike immediately dashed off eager to serve his queen. Zazan looked at her reflection. "This is no appearance for a queen." She thought.

Zazan stinger poked around, and pricked right into her chest. Her breasts had grown to D-Cups.

"That's more like it.", Zazan said

In spite of the fact that he much larger breasts were peeking out of her bra. Zazan then stung herself mutating her face for a sharper jawline "it's time for a new outfit."

She ordered her squadron to attack any nearby cities, and bring the citizens and clothes. Out of the clothes presented to her she opted for revealing bra covering only her nipples, a yellow thong, and a corset to accentuate her breasts. She also held on to the Chanel skirt realizing she could use the designer skirt to conceal her stinger.

"A beautiful queen needs subjects." Zazan sat on her throne waiting for humans to be escorted to her throne room. The men had horrified looks on their faces. They begged and pleaded for mercy. Zazan loved the feeling of being in control, watching her prey cower before her eyes. "You should be happy you get to serve such a gorgeous queen." She laughed as she stung a man mutating him into one of her loyal soldiers. The other men begged to be killed after seeing what happened to her victim. Soon all that was left were Zazan's foot soldiers. "I can't wait for this world to be mine" She thought

Time passes

Zazan had become use to the life of the queen. She sits upon her throne with her servants attending to her every whim, and creates soldiers with the humans brought to her throne. Word had spread throughout meteor city of the Chimera Ant Queen.

A man had heard about the Chimera Ant Queen "Paradise for eternity, huh? Sound promising.", he thought. He knew the Phantom Troupe would be arriving soon to exterminate the issue so he decided to check it out

Immediately upon entering the nest he was restrained by two foot soldiers and escorted to the throne room.

His eyes met with the queen, and he dropped to his knees stunned by her beauty. He was completely captivated by her from her long flowing fuchsia hair, to her shining porcelain skin, and her impressive rack.

"Kneeling before the queen? I'm impressed with your manners boy.", Zazan said.

"Are you the queen? You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.", He said.

Zazan smiled it had been the first time a human had recognized her beauty. She relaxed her stinger.

"Why of course I am." Zazan's servants obediently exit leaving just Zazan and the man.

"What brings you here?", Zazan said.

"I was curious about this 'eternal paradise', now that I've seen you I know it's real."

Zazan was very pleased with herself she wasn't used to having admirers besides Pike.

"Knowing it's real, do you swear allegiance to me Queen Zazan?"

"I owe my unwavering allegiance to you my Queen.", the man said his voice unwavering

Seeing how passionate the man felt Zazan realized how special he was. She had found herself a potential mate. "Call me Zazan-sama", she said.

The man nodded "Zazan-sama as your loyal subject I must warn you of the Phantom Troupe, they will be arriving soon to try to exterminate you. They're no laughing matter, they may be human but they're definitely powerful. I'd like to assist you in battle, but I'm weak and would be of no use to you."

Zazan laughed, "Thank you for the warning, but I'm far too powerful to lose to some humans. As to your other point." Zazan's stinger swiftly penetrated the man's neck. This time was different from all the others however. The prior soldiers were mutated to be hardwired for loyalty, this time that would be unnecessary. She focused on mutating the man purely for strength, while keeping his humanity intact so she wouldn't lose her mate.

The man had morphed from his scrawny self to a muscular lizard. He still retained a human appearance in comparison to the ants, but he had scales as well as claws now.

"Thank you for this blessing Zazan-sama"

Zazan approached the man, "Now swear your allegiance properly", She said initiating a kiss.

Zazan took her lips off the man and stated, "I don't care what your name was, but it is now Nazaz. You've done well catching my interest. Being my lover may make you the king, but don't forget who is in charge here."

"Of course, I am eternally grateful to you Zazan-sama" Nazan said.

"Eternal paradise indeed" He thought to himself.


	2. Foreplay

Nazaz having been reborn had found himself with strength and purpose. After transforming his Enhancement Nen had awoken. He had remembered hearing of strengthening Nen through Vows, and had vowed to use his power for the sake of the queen. Unbeknownst to him Zazan also had a vow; by tearing off her own stinger she could transform to a form of immense power, at the cost of her beauty ambition of becoming queen. The only thing Zazan prides herself on besides her beauty is her prowess in battle.

Nazaz warned Zazan of Phantom Troupe who would definitely return to Meteor City to retake their homeland. Her response was something along the lines of, "I am the new Queen of Chimera ants, nothing can defeat me in battle!" Nazaz wanted to trust his queen, but he knew how powerful the threats that would oppose his queen are. He spent 4 days honing his nen. Zazan spent her time breeding foot soldiers, and getting a manicure.

Nazaz was meditating, when suddenly he felt a dizzy and saw the stinger in his neck. After quickly secreting the stinger retracted. "You spend too much time training boy."

"Zazan-sama, Why did you sting me?"

"Pfft you should be thanking your generous queen, I mutated your scales making them more smooth. I'm going to be stinging you a lot, so get used to it. I'm not going to let you mate with me. Hehe."

Nazaz blushed, "I only wish to get stronger, so I can kill anyone who opposes my queen's ambitions.

Zazan walked away, and Nazan trained even harder from the fear of losing everything he holds dear.

Shortly after Nazaz felt a disturbance, he looked around and saw Zazan with a skirt on. He immediately knew an attack had begun. "Fufufu, That Phantom Troupe of yours has arrived now you can witness my power." Nazaz saw the bloodlust in her eyes, and realized she had been waiting for this.


End file.
